Talucius Markaius Orelessis
Talucius (often referred to as Talli) Is a shape shifter, a somewhat unique creature. Her mother; an angel and her father; a demon. Her brother; a kitsune angel and her sister; a hound demon. Physical Description Human Form Talli has straight long black hair that reaches to (about) her hips, she is of average height. Her eyes are Prussian Blue and quite small. She has rather pale skin. Demon Hound Form She looks like a small black shadow wolf, with eyes that glow bright red, her tail is the same shape as Pluto's. Talucius has many forms; these are her main two. Personality Talucius is known for her intellect, seriousness and organization. She always tries harder than most people would to impress others (Partulary William). She can come across as cold and unforgiving but she's really a decent person (shape shifter). She gets attached to things (or living beings) very easily. She can be very mysterious. History She was born into fairly rich family. Unnfortuntely for her; she was only born for science (both her parents were scientists...). Her parents were eventually killed due to 'disagreements in the community' probably because her father, Damien, was a demon and her mother, June, was an angel. Anyway; a reaper named Jim Thomas Smith was the one who killed her parents(Using fire). Afterwards she found herself in an orphanage ran by none other than Jim Thomas Smith, although she didntt know it was him at the time. In current times, she pretends she's a demon (except when William's around) and is in a contract with Barry Ferguson. Professions/Occupations Talli has had a few jobs, they're like phases she goes through. A few years ago she was a reaper. Now she only has that from when William is around, she finds it imperative that he never finds out she's a shape shifter or has any demon forms. Death Scythe At the end of the final exam, she took a platinum knife. She bent it into a coiled blade (NOT with her hands). ----- More recently, she has used her demon form more often. This often sides with being head maid in many house holds Contract Mark Her contract mark, like most others is a star in a circle. The top point is purple with a few red lines, the rest are blank. behind the star, is three lines that are in the shape of cat scratches. Green, orange, purple. The rest of the circle is Prussian blue. ----- According to Jim, she was in the army during 1325, but he never states for what country. She has helped Undertaker, but that was when he was new to the undertaking business. When she was little she used to obsess over becoming a lawyer, but that never happened. Quotes * "The least we can do is, find a sulution and completely do your job for you, until you get back from Canada" '' (To Triston Arron Whyetefeloz) * ''"You are the first person I've signed a contract with, who has been able to produce a list of names he wants eradicated from the Earth... I'm slightly impressed...." ''(To Barry Drake Ferguson) * "You arentt very good at giving orders, are you master?" -_- (To Barry Drake Ferguson) * ''"WHY YOU LITTLE" (To Jim Thomas Smith) * "Triston. Take your medication. NOW!" (To Triston Arron Whyetefeloz) Relationships Family Aflex Nixon Redford- Aflex is her Older brother, as a child Talli used to look up to him But after awhile, Aflex became... Quite insane. They were very close until Jim separated them. Dallis Cynthia Orelessis- Dallis is her younger sister, Talli always made a good attempt to be nice to her but usually failed. Aflex usually got her to bully Dallis for him, so when their parents were killed, Dallis ran away, and to this very day she believed to be dead (by the vast majority anyway) Terry Albus Schinopsky- If you go into what's left of the Orelessis Manor (now Jim Smith's Orphanage) you will see a photo, it is of the old family. It shows Damien, June, Aflex, Talli, Dallis and a hand. Part of the photo was missing. Talli always wondered who it was, for a short time she had guessed that it was Jim, and the reason he killed her parents was because he was dismissed from the family, but later she found it was this wonderful Snake Demon and he was her uncle~ Damien Orelessis- Her deceased father June Orelessis- Her Deceased mother- Friends Kolé (Pronounced like Olé with a K in front) Charlie McMurray- She met Kolé when she first started working for Barry, he was the cleaner of the house. They seemed to get along better when she found out he was a vampire. Phyllis Alexandria Featherhart- Even demons aren't perfect. Phyllis taught her to fence. Grell Sutcliffe- A co-worker who she become found of because she finds funny. Ronald Knox- He talks to her a lot. Sebastian Michaelis- They were friends in school, Sebastian regrets it but she still considers him a friend. Claude Faustus- her sisters crush, of course she must make her jealous ALL the time XD. Scarlet Marie Demorae- Another co-worker that she became friends with over time. Pluto- When two hound demons meet, they are automatically friends. Enemies Nancy Houston Araken Whyetefeloz Trancy- Nancy is Tristons daughter, Nancy blames Talli for Triston being so... 'Weird'. Aurora Feli DiCaprio- Aurora is always competing with her. Jim Thomas Smith- At first, Jim was like a hero to her. He saved her and her brothers life! He took care of them and was kind to them, but as Talli got older he became more.... Harsh. Eventually Talli discovered it was him that killed her parents, she hasntt spoken to him since. Hannah Annafeloz- She hates that she had so much power and threw it all away for a 'brat' like Alois Trancy. Alois Trancy- a spoiled ungrateful brat, apparently. Ash/Angela She hates angels despite being part angel. Prince Soma Asman Kadar- She finds him childish. Agni- You dont like Soma, you dontt like Agni. Romance Triston Arron Whyetefeloz- Triston was her partner for the final exam (for reapers). He has had a crush on her for awhile. Talli is not interesedd in him though. William T. Spears- true love needs no explanation? Master or close too Barry Drake Ferguson- He was her first master, they seem to have a special relationship. He can be mean to her, but she doesntt care. Jason Blake Preston- Three years after Talli ate Barry's soul, his wife got re-maried, this was the gentleman she married. Talli didn't realise it but, she hadntt finished the contract with Barry properly; Their was one last person to kill. That person decided to kill Jason's wife and kids because 'they were too linked to Barry'. Jason wanted revenge so he formed a contract with Dallis. Talli still feels loyal to Barry and that she must kill the last person so she occasionalyy takes oderss from Jason. Sierra Dina Wiswind- Sierra was Barry's wife, then she was Jason's wife. She took orders from her back when she was still alive. Others- Undertaker- She respects him but doesntt know him well enough to be a friend. Tay Arthur Abberfeld- Phyllis's husband. Trivia * I give my OC's theme songs, hers is break down the walls by Asking Alexandria. * She has horrible hand writing * Her uncle once told her Hash Browns taste like souls. She doesntt believe him, but she still likes hash browns! Category:Grim Reapers Category:Girl OCs